The Molecular Magnetic Resonance (MMR) Core Laboratory houses two NMR instruments: A Varian 500 MHz and a Bruker 300 MHz spectrometers. Both instruments are used intensively by researchers at Jackson State University (JSU) and other institutions from the Central Mississippi region. JSU purchased the Varian 500 MHz NMR (Gradient Magnet) three years ago as a part of an expansion plan of the RCMI proposal. The spectrometers have been well-maintained and in optimal operation conditions. The addition of the 500 MHz NMR shortened operation time and expanded research capabilities drastically, especially in the area of research on biological macromolecular structure. The NMR Core is staffed with a faculty manager (Lee) and one technician (Dasary), both have expertise in NMR Spectroscopy. The Core continues to train researchers, graduate and undergraduate students every semester through hands-on activities and data interpretation. During the last four (4) years of the current RCMI grant (2008 - 2012), the NMR user community published fifty eight (58) papers in peer reviewed journals and obtained ten (10) new grants. As one of the key Core laboratories at JSU, the NMR Core will fulfill the following objectives during the next phase: 1) To provide state-of-the-art and sophisticated structural determination technologies for basic organic molecules, biological macromolecules (nucleic acids and peptides), and complex natural products; 2) To offer proficient technical support for NMR users who are not experts in instrumentation operation; 3) To maintain and upgrade the spectrometers according to the needs of the researchers and technical advancements of the field by providing additional accessories; 4)To enlarge the user community of biomedical researchers. The MMR Core will continue to provide workshops and training sessions to enlarge the user community, and introduce innovative methods of NMR spectroscopy used for biomedical and environmental health research.